Metal Gear Solid 4 GameFaqs Board
The Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots message board on GameFAQs is where Metal Gear fans go to discuss all things related to Hideo Kojima’s popular Metal Gear series. The history of the forum can be divided into two parts: before the release of MGS4, and after the release of MGS4. Rise Many consider the board’s glory days to be before the release of MGS4. This would be one venue for people wishing to get their Metal Gear fix. Perhaps they’d come learn new information about this installment, or to share their theories regarding the plot, and its characters, or to have clarified certain facts. The many mysteries surrounding the game, and discussions they would sometimes cause kept many members participating actively. Add to that, a rather colorful cast of posters, and it became a regular hangout for Metal Gear fans. The site ended up being such a part of certain posters lives, that when they decided it was time to no longer post there, they would create farewell threads. Those people did not stay gone long. Because Kojima Productions kept rather tightlipped about this game, fans were left endlessly discussing, sometimes passionately, on a number of issues. Was the game going to remain exclusive, or was it going to ported to the 360? Was the plot going to be complicated like MGS2, or more streamlined like MGS3? Who was the young-looking Snake at the end of the TGS ‘06 trailer? Whose grave was Snake visiting? What was the result of Liquid Snake’s “possession” of Revolver Ocelot? Mullet, or long hair? Hell, even the color of Snake’s eyes was the subject of zealous discussion. CYOAs A popular activity that users would partake in were the CYOAs (“Create Your Own Adventures”) other users had created. Itgoesto11's story was called Solid Snake: Chooseth Thine Own Adventurous Adventure. It was a humorous story written in a poor attempt at Shakespearean English that took place between the events of MGS2 and MGS4, and explained certain questions that people had as to what all happened between the two games (questions like 'why is Raiden a cyborg?' were answered, albeit poorly and not at all seriously). The story became quite popular on the boards, quickly reaching 500 posts (GameFAQs post limit). It was followed by several more installments, including one that took place in the 1960s, in the style of MGS3. Snipergirl's was called Metal Gear Solid: GameFaqs and it starred members of the MGS4 board. Much like Itgoesto11's, it proved to be very popular. Unlike his, however, it wasn't written in a pathetic attempt at Shakespearean English, and generally featured much less spelling errors. Both CYOA's became mainstays on the first page of the MGS4 board. It was in those topics that many of the Boogaloo members first met. One day, seemingly out of nowhere, Itgoesto11's story (by this point, on its fifth installment) was deleted by the GameFAQs moderators for "off-topic posting". Itgoesto11 attempted to challenge the mods by using superior logic, but they were impervious to it. He attempted to start it up again, but it didn't last. Not long after, Sniper's was also deleted. This caused a fair bit of anger, not just from the authors but from the readers as well. Because of these events, to take matters into his own hands; Dilla created the CYOA Board so that Itgoesto11 and Snipergirl could continue their stories. It would also serve as a place where users could go to get away from the oppressive GameFAQs mods. Fall Now, over a year since the release, and with all the questions answered, the board has lost its luster, the most interesting posters have long since left, and it is generally occupied by unspectacular, uninteresting nobodies. Thus is the way of many boards on GameFAQs. Category:Metal Gear